


extra lessons for the supernatural

by Luonto



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking and Entering, Chaewon and Bora are best buds, Copious Amounts of Vine References, Crack, F/F, I am flying by the seat of my pants with this, Light Angst, Tutoring, Werewolf!Hyejoo, Werewolf!Siyeon, if it gets heavier I’ll let you know, like monsterfuckers but without the fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonto/pseuds/Luonto
Summary: “You either buckle down to do your work or you’ll end up at McDonald’s”“We goin to McDonald’s if I don’t do my work?”“No- wait- I swear to God, you four are gonna be the death of me.”alternatively: a pair of troublemakers and bad grades make it hard for these two werewolves to keep their identities a secret.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *collective gasp* AO3 user Luonto not writing Star Wars fic for once??
> 
> More likely than you think, hehe.
> 
> Anyways, I got this idea from a mutual on twitter and decided to make the original prompt more complicated bc I live for complex shit. I’m trying my hand at more slice of life stuff to try and branch out from my usual sci-fi settings and angst. Also bringing the Werewolf Hyejoo agenda here from twitter because I love the concept.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!

“If you keep this behaviour up, you’re going to fail my class.”  
The professor sighed, fixing her eyes on the girls slouched in the seats in front of her. All four of them were dangerously close to failing, and for wildly different reasons.  
Kim Bora: 22 years old, an art major who didn’t know what the word ‘quiet’ meant. Every lecture, every tutorial, no matter what the topic was, there’d always be a loud interjection from the back corner where she sat, most of them irrelevant.  
Park Chaewon: 20 years old, music major and Bora’s best friend. You’d glance at her and she’d be in the middle of making some obscure joke with the oddest expression on her face. Eyebrows quirked and lips pursed, she’d then try to promote her new mixtape. Every. Single. Time.  
Lee Siyeon: 21 years old, history major who walked into class dressed like an unholy combo of a 70’s punk and a Tiktok e-girl. She kept her head down, but asked the weirdest questions and had broken into the library archives more than once.  
Son Hyejoo: 19 years old, programming major who almost never showed up to class. Her attendance was a record low for the subject, and the times she did show up she spent playing games up the back with her headphones in. 

The professor was at her wit’s end. Why was it always these four? Every assignment, she’d get a gorgeously formatted paper full of irrelevant content from Bora, one filled with obscure Vine references from Chaewon, a rambling, esoteric off-topic mess from Siyeon and nothing from Hyejoo. It was like dealing with kindergarteners - or at least what she imagined it’d be like. She’d vowed once she got her masters that she’d never teach anyone below 18.  
“Professor Lee, what do you mean by ‘fail?’” Bora protested. “I show up to every class, I ask questions, I turn in work. Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?”  
Professor Lee sighed and put her head in her hands.  
“Yes, you do have good attendance, but your questions are off-topic and disruptive, your work is always blank or illegible, and you clearly haven’t learned anything this semester.”  
Bora looked shocked and opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly once she saw that both the professor and Hyejoo were glaring daggers at her.  
“I don’t even know why I’m here,” the youngest girl huffed, sinking deeper into her oversized hoodie. Siyeon stifled a laugh.  
“You barely leave your room, Hyejoo.”  
“So? I’m working.”  
“PUBG isn’t work.”  
“Yeah, at least I make my own music,” Chaewon interjected, smiling smugly.  
“Not this shit again,” Professor Lee muttered under her breath before addressing the girls again.  
“The details don’t matter, but you all are very close to failing, and I don’t want to fail you. That’s why I’ll be providing you guys with tutors who took the subject last year.”  
A collective groan sounded from the four delinquents-to-be at the very mention of the word ‘tutor.’  
“I could only find two students who are willing to take you, so you’ll be working in pairs. Chaewon, Bora, I don’t want you two together, so Bora and Siyeon will be working together, as well as Chaewon and Hyejoo. You start tomorrow and you’ll arrange a time with your tutors to meet each week until the end of semester. Have I made myself clear?”  
They replied with a mumbled string of “yes”’s and “we get it, teach,”’s, their heads bowed.  
“Good. Now go home and get to work.” 

“I’m in danger,” Hyejoo muttered to herself as she walked back to her dorm, head held down. “With any luck, Chaewon and that tutor bitch will find out about…. all that.”  
It had all started a couple of months ago, on the full moon. She’d been walking home from a late night class when something leapt out of the darkness, sharp teeth clamping down onto her left leg. She didn’t see who- or _what_ \- her attacker was. The shock had made her pass out, and when she awoke in a hospital bed, she resolved to forget that night entirely.  
Fast forward a month and she couldn’t deny it, something about her was changing. It started with a craving for raw meat and strange, itchy sensations all over her body. It culminated with her transforming into a wolf on the next full moon.  
She’d spent that night running around the backstreets of Seoul, terrified but also excited, enjoying seeing the city from a different perspective. The next morning she found herself face-down in a Paris Baguette trash can halfway across town. The manager had given her some odd looks, but it didn’t matter. She’d probably never visit there again.  
That evening, she’d met Siyeon for the first time, who apologised profusely for biting her ankle and offered to show her the ropes of life as a werewolf. It didn’t take too much adjustment- keep trays of raw beef in the fridge, make sure nothing in the dorm was made out of silver, and not wearing your best clothes on the nights of the full moon. The hardest part had been keeping it all a secret.

It hadn’t taken her long to slip up, and her roommate had caught her mid-transformation last month. Luckily, Yerim was very open-minded and had sworn to keep her identity a secret, but Hyejoo was always worried that more people would find out. Her habit of skipping class turned into a problem. She’d spend all her nights programming and playing games online, then wake up the next day completely exhausted and barely able to get out of bed. It was typical bad-uni-student behaviour, but the more people noticed, the more people would pay attention to her. She’d developed an irrational fear of attention, both positive and negative, in response to her identity as a werewolf. And now Professor Lee had decided to get her a _tutor_. A tutor she’d have to share with a stranger. Both of them- the tutor and Chaewon- could find out if she said one wrong thing.  
She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, making a mental note to take a nap when she got back to the dorm. Yerim would probably protest, but that was her problem. She’d deal with all this tutor bullshit tomorrow. And Chaewon… she’d figure out what to do with Chaewon as this all unfolded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon and Bora discuss the professor's orders, and the tutors realise their job is gonna be harder than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out I suck at writing slice of life, but you know what- I guess this is a good chance to improve! Thanks for all the kudos on the first chapter, it really warms my heart.
> 
> Here's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy

“This is stupid,” Bora mumbled, taking a swig from a can of iced coffee as she trudged across the campus.  
“You can say that again,” Chaewon chuckled and rolled her eyes, matching the older girl’s strides. The pair had decided to at least walk to the library together before splitting up and meeting with their respective tutors. Chaewon was a little nervous, to say the least- she didn’t like studying one bit, let alone studying with two strangers she’d only just met. Who would she crack jokes with if Bora wasn’t there? How would she lighten the mood when the girl she was partnered with seemed to carry her own personal rain cloud around with her?  
“None of my other professors cared enough to provide us with tutors,” the younger girl commented. “Professor Lee must really care about our grades, huh?”  
“Eh, I’m trying not to think too hard about it,” Bora replied, shrugging. “At least that Siyeon girl I’ll be working with seems kinda cute.”  
“Wow, that’s gotta be the fastest you’ve fallen for a girl, huh? You really are a useless lesbian.”  
Bora elbowed Chaewon in the ribs playfully and pretended to look embarrassed.  
“Respect your elders, Park Chaewon, or I’ll dye your hair green while you’re sleeping.”  
“Nooooo, anything but hair dye!” Chaewon mock-gasped, hands clutched to her chest. “It took me ages to get the blue colouring out from last time!”  
Anyone who saw them around campus would have called their friendship “odd.” Hanging out with seniors wasn’t normal first-year behaviour, but when the two of them ended up in the same elective last year, Bora had quickly taken Chaewon under her wing. The two of them bonded over their shared dislike of educational authority and love for painting, leading to a string of impromptu graffiti pieces and several stern words from the dean. Not that they had listened to any of that.  
Chaewon and Bora became the university’s inseparable troublemakers. They showed up 30 minutes late to classes, broke into old buildings and set all the computers in the library to play the opening scenes of Shrek during peak traffic hours. None of their current pranks were as drastic as the graffiti stunt- they didn’t want to get expelled, after all- but still made enough of an impact to maintain their reputation. The combination of Bora’s loud, boisterous energy and Chaewon’s outlandish ideas sent shivers down the spine of any lecturer who ended up with both of them on their class list.  
Well, any lecturer except Professor Lee Sunmi, whose ‘do no harm but take no shit’ attitude had landed the two delinquents in their current situation: standing outside the library, feeling like they were being held at gunpoint in order to keep their grades up.  
“Welp, guess we should head in, huh?” Bora asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped the two of them. Chaewon nodded, double-checking the piece of paper Professor Lee had given her.  
_Jo Haseul, third year music student. Meet her on the third floor in front of the lifts at 5:00 sharp._  
“I’ve got to meet Siyeon and this Yubin chick in the basement, so we’ll split up in the foyer, I guess.”  
“We’ll see each other afterwards, right?”  
“You betcha,” Bora winked, tossing her empty coffee can into a nearby recycling bin and striding into the library, with Chaewon hurrying after her.

Jo Haseul wasn’t quite the person Chaewon had envisioned in her head. For starters, she was shorter compared to the other third-year students she’d seen around campus: Bora was probably a good five centimetres taller. She knew that most people stopped growing in high school, but it looked a little funny when she saw Hyejoo towering over her, even when slouched against a wall. Haseul had a pair of AirPods in and was tapping her feet to the best of whatever was playing, strands of shoulder-length brown hair falling in front of her face. An oversized Thrasher hoodie obscured most of her figure, paired with damaged blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. She looked like any other broke student on campus, apart from the AirPods and the touches of expensive-looking jewelry that clashed with the rest of her attire.  
_Must have rich parents,_ Chaewon thought. _She’s lucky then, not having to worry about all that student debt._  
Chaewon shrugged her shoulders and strode over to the two other girls, attempting to look casual.  
“Ah, you’re here! Chaewon, right?” Haseul greeted her with a smile, hurriedly taking out her airpods. Hyejoo looked up briefly and muttered something incoherently before retreating into her hoodie like an angry turtle.  
“Yep, that’s me. Park Chaewon, rapper supreme,” Chaewon smiled back at Haseul, testing the waters with a joke. The older girl’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
“You’re a rapper?”  
“Not professionally, but I do have a mixtape on soundcloud.”  
“That’s so cool!! I’ve written songs before, but haven’t shared them yet…”  
“You’ll be competing with the best if you do.” Chaewon raised an eyebrow and smirked, glad she was finally getting some recognition.  
“Can we hurry up and get this over with?” Hyejoo grumbled, glancing at a clock. “It’s late enough already without you two being so loud.”  
“It’s only 5 pm, chill out,” Haseul replied, striding off towards an empty table and beckoning for the two of them to follow. Chaewon and Hyejoo exchanged glances and began trudging after her. 

“Professor Lee says you two aren’t doing so well in her intro to Psychology class,” Haseul commented as the three of them sat down around a table.  
“She says I’m ‘disruptive’ and my papers are nonsense.” Chaewon rolled her eyes. “Should be the least of her problems- I mean, Hyejoo barely shows up at all.”  
“Didn’t want to take this dumb subject,” Hyejoo muttered. Haseul stared at both of them with a perplexed expression on her face.  
“You signed up for this class, didn’t you? Shouldn’t you at least have some interest in the subject?”  
Hyejoo shrugged. “Needed an elective in my degree, chose this one because it sounded the easiest.”  
“And Chaewon? What do you mean, your papers are nonsense?”  
“I dunno, I just write them in a way that makes sense to me. Sometimes that includes Vine references. I guess the professor is too old for Vine.”  
Haseul put her head in her hands and sighed deeply, rubbing her temples.  
“This is going to be harder than I thought.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon’s catching feelings, Bora’s feeling unusually excited about work and their tutor wishes she was at home reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here!! This is one of my first times writing the deukae girls, so if I have any insomnia readers, please give me feedback!! I really wanna do them justice, hehe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Siyeon didn’t know what it was about Bora that made her feel nervous.  
Maybe it was the confidence she seemed to exude, or the ease with which she conversed with Yubin, their level-headed, coffee-chugging tutor. Yubin often grew embarrassed and exasperated at the comments Bora and Siyeon made- it seemed they both shared a certain disregard for that concept of ‘normalcy’ and preferred to speak their minds. Siyeon felt a sort of connection with Bora in that regard. She’d been worried about these sessions initially- she didn’t always make the best first impressions and had scared away potential friends in the past. But Bora didn’t seem to care, and Yubin, while perplexed, took things in stride.  
“...and if we look at this in the context of Selye’s General Adaption Scale, which explains that- Siyeon, are you listening?”  
Yubin’s voice jolted her back to reality. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled sheepishly at her tutor.  
“Well… I’m looking at you, and my body language seems to indicate so… but nope. I’m thinking about the Beatles.”  
That last part was a lie, but she wasn’t going to admit that she had a crush on Bora in front of both Bora and Yubin. That would be… not fun.  
“Referencing John Mulaney isn’t going to save you here, Siyeon.” Yubin adjusted her glasses and sighed. “Tell me what you know about biological reactions to stress.”  
“Uhhhh…..” Siyeon racked her brain. “I guess you feel kind of tightly wound? I know I get sick more often when I’m stressed.”  
“...you clearly haven’t been listening, but you did manage to pull an example out of your ass,” Yubin sighed, rubbing her temples. Bora whistled appreciatively, earning them dirty looks from the other library patrons.  
“I was right?”  
“Not really, but close. The General Adaption Scale shows how the immune system is weakened through prolonged exposure to stress,” Yubin explained.  
“Can you explain it in ordinary terms for us, chief?”  
“Bora, I swear to God… basically the longer you’re stressed, the weaker your immune system gets, so you can’t fight off illnesses like you usually do.”  
“That makes a lot more sense,” Siyeon commented. “It’s amazing what you learn when there isn’t all this academic bullshit in the way.”  
“I’m not a fan of it either, but that’s unfortunately how the system here works.” Yubin shrugged. “You guys probably get readings like this in your other subjects, right?”  
“Yeah, but that’s art academic bullshit,” Bora interjected.“Very different from science academic bullshit.”  
“You two are impossible…” Yubin looked for a second like she was going to punch someone in the face, but her expression changed to one of tired apathy.  
“It’s been an hour. I want the both of you to go home, read the assigned readings and write a summary of them for next time so I know you understand the concept. I’ll buy you guys Chocopies after the session if you do your work. Now go home. I’ll see you both next week.”

“Man, Yubin really works us hard, doesn’t she?”  
Bora and Siyeon both found themselves leaning against the library’s outer walls next to a pair of vending machines. Siyeon had come out to grab a drink and found the older girl standing there, whistling to herself. She mentioned she was waiting for a friend (most likely Chaewon) and Siyeon found herself asking to wait with her. She liked walking home alone, but there was something about Bora that pulled her in like a magnet. Those kind, mischievous eyes and wide smile, that infectious energy...  
“Hey, Siyeon, you listening?” Bora waved her hand back and forth in front of Siyeon’s face, eyebrows raised. Siyeon shook herself out of her daydream and offered what she hoped was a reassuring grin.  
“Sorry, just got a lot on my mind today,” she apologised. She wasn’t lying that time- there was a lot on her mind. Assignments, the moon phases, her new crush on Bora, Yubin’s constant exasperation with them… her brain felt like a hotpot bubbling away in the background.  
“You’re a bit of a spacey one, aren’t you?”  
“Well, I- who are you calling spacey? You were making weird faces at Yubin during the entire session!” Siyeon protested, eyebrows furrowed. “I have my reasons to be spacey.”  
“Oh? And what are those, Wannabe Punk-nim?” Bora stifled a chuckle, earning her a glare from the other girl.  
“I’m planning a heist for next month, metaphorically speaking,” Siyeon explained. “I found an old abandoned building not far from the campus and felt like cracking it open to see what’s inside.”  
“Oh, really? That sounds so cool!!” Bora’s eyes lit up at the mention of the word ‘heist.’  
“Have you found anyone to go with?”  
“I was planning on going solo, actually.” Lone wolf that she was, most of her escapades were scheduled close to the full moon, where she could use her wolf assets to sneak into older places undetected. Having a heightened sense of smell and night vision helped a bunch when urban spelunking was your hobby.  
“Would you mind if I tagged along? I’ve always wanted to camp out in an old building.”  
“I…” Siyeon hesitated. She couldn’t let Bora find out about her… assets, which would mean a complete shift in the plans. But Bora looked so eager, and while she did enjoy being alone sometimes, she’d always wanted to go spelunking with a friend. Maybe her first real friend since high school…  
“Okay, you can come.”  
“Alright!!” Bora punched the air excitedly. “What’s your KakaoTalk ID? We should keep in contact and plan this out, just like in the movies.”  
“Sure thing, I’ll add you!”  
The pair exchanged contact details, both of them grinning stupidly from ear to ear. It was at that moment when Chaewon bounced out of the library and latched onto Bora’s arm, a stream of complaints pouring out of her mouth.  
“Unnie, my group-mate is really intimidating! She barely talks as well, and our tutor thinks I’m stupid…”  
Bora gently pried Chaewon off her arm and smiled awkwardly at Siyeon.  
“That’s my cue to go. We’ll message each other tonight, ‘kay?”  
“Yeah…” Siyeon clutched her phone to her chest and watched the two girls walk away, a light blush painting her cheeks. Maybe this tutoring thing wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
